


Asking Someone Out

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Tom Hiddleston's Loki, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: “I hate asking for help.”for @/buckygrantbarnes writing challenge (on tumblr).
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Asking Someone Out

_Clank, thump, clank._

Noise outside your chambers pull you away from your book. You look to your door, almost expecting someone to burst through. Instead you hear hushed voices. You move off your bed and closer to your door. 

“ _No, I can’t._ ” “ _Yes, you can._ ”

If you’re not mistaken, it’s Loki’s and Thor’s voices. Seeing as the two brothers fight each other any chance they get, you figure it’s nothing important and get back to your book. 

Of course, this doesn’t last long as there’s a knock on your door. 

“Come in,” you say and close the book you just opened. 

The door opens to show Loki being shoved inside and then it slams shut. Loki purses his lips together and his usual confident manner is gone. He gives a little wave and mutters a hi. 

“What’s going on?” you ask, rather curious as to why he was shoved inside and why he’s looking shy. 

Loki swallows. You see his adam’s apple bob as he does. “Uh, **I hate asking for help** , but I could use yours.”

“Okay?” You raise a brow and sit up. Your heart hammers in your chest, almost afraid of why he needs help.

The god takes a step closer. “I-uh, I need your help with―” Loki mumbles and looks at his feet as he talks, making you unable to hear the end of his sentence. 

You let out a little laugh and smile. “I didn’t get that, _silver tongue_.” You emphasis his nickname and notice the blush that creeps into his cheeks. For someone who’s gut churns and butterflies roam around seeing him flustered, you sure manage to keep your cool. 

“I need your help with asking someone out,” he says, a little louder, but no less flustered. 

Your heart drops, the drum beat louder in your chest, however beating slower with an intensity you never knew existed. Yet, all you show him is a smile. “Sure,” you reply. “Can I get to know who it is?”

He shakes his head. “No, uhh, I’d like to wait to reveal that.”

“Okay, what’s your problem then?” You pat the bed and smile at him. You move your book to the nightstand.

Loki sits down carefully, almost as if he’s afraid of your bed. Which would be ridiculous as he’s been in it more than once. Though, most of those times it was _him_ helping _you_ with problems. 

“I’m not sure how to go about it.” He fiddles with his hands. “She is a rather intelligent woman, and she’s beautiful and all the same, rather innocent. I don’t believe she’ll actually say yes.”

You scoff, making him look up at you. “If she’s smart, she’ll say yes in a heartbeat.”

“You’re sure?”

You nod confidently. “Of course. And if she’s smart and innocent, she’ll probably want you to just blurt out the question, and when she says yes maybe kiss her cheek and say when the date is?” _Or the mouth, that works, too_ , but you don’t say that out loud. 

Loki frowns. “I thought one were supposed to be vague?” 

You shake your head. “No. You have to take into account obliviousness.” _God, my heart needs to calm down_. “She may not realize that’s what you want because she couldn’t possibly understand how you would want her. You’re not exactly easy to read.”

“Oh,” voices Loki. He shifts his position on the bed. “Then I guess I’ll ask right away.”

You nod and smile as your heart breaks on the inside. But he doesn’t leave. “Don’t you have to find her to do so?” You raise a brow at him. 

He smiles, that mischievous glint that has your legs turn to jelly. “Oh, but I’m already here with her. Y/N, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Instead of answering, like a normal person, you gape at him. You blink furiously, your brain malfunctioned. As it wires up again, you close your mouth and shake your head in disbelief. “Of course,” you say. 

Loki smiles, and leans in closer to you. He plants a chaste kiss on your cheek. 

“Nuh-uh,” you say and cup his face. “Gonna need more than that.” And you plant your lips on his in a burning kiss that deepens as Loki places a hand behind your back and pulls you closer to him. 

_About time_ , you think and pull away. Your forehead leans against his, your skin burning at the touch, and you smile at each other. In the silence, you can hear his heartbeat and your own. You feel his breath hot on yours and capture his lips in a new kiss. He smiles into it and lifts his hand from your back to cup your face. 

For a man known as a monster, he sure knows how to be gentle.


End file.
